The present application relates to a capacitive input device for detecting an input position on the basis of a change in capacitance connected to an input position detection electrode, and an electro-optical apparatus with an input function which includes the capacitive input device.
In electronic equipment such as portable phones, car navigation systems, personal computers, ticket-vending machines, and banking terminals, there is electronic equipment in which an input device called a touch panel is disposed on the surface of an electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal device to input information while referring to an image displayed on an image display region of the liquid crystal device. Among such input devices, a capacitive input device monitors capacitance connected to a plurality of input position detection electrodes formed on an input device substrate. Therefore, when a finger approaches any one of the plurality of input position detection electrodes, the capacitance in the input position detection electrode that the finger approaches is increased by capacitance that occurs between the finger and the input position detection electrode, so that the input position detection electrode that the finger approaches can be specified.
Since a change in capacitance connected to the input position detection electrode is detected, the capacitive input device is easily affected by electromagnetic noise penetrating from the reverse side to an input operation side of the input device substrate. Accordingly, there is proposed a method of providing an input position detection electrode on an input operation surface side of an input device substrate and providing a transparent shielding substrate or a substrate on which a shield electrode layer is formed so as to overlap a surface of the reverse side to the input operation surface side of the input device substrate (refer to Translation of PCT Application No. 2003-511799).